Brother
by Aoi Kobayashi
Summary: What would life be like for Clary if she had her brother by her side in the very beginning? One-shot!


**Greetings my fellow Nephilim! I'm Aoi Kobayashi, a fanfiction author who normally writes anime/manga fanfictions but is also a Shadowhunter! Thanks for reading my first TMI fanfiction!**

**While I was on tumblr, I was inspired by a post to write this one shot! I hope you like it!**

**All credit goes to the wonderful and genius heartbreaker, Cassandra Clare! :)**

* * *

_"You ready?"_

_The red-headed Shadowhunter turned to look at her older brother, her green eyes filled with adrenaline and excitement. "Yeah, almost," she said as she slipped on the rest of her gear and weapons__._

_Jonathan sighed. "Honestly Clary, I'd like to see you ready before me- at least once."_

_Clary smiled as she finished strapping on her thigh-high black boots. "Yeah, never gonna happen bro."_

_"You're hunting demons," he complained. "Not walking down the runway at a fashion show in France."_

_"Whatever," Clary shrugged. "At least I'll die pretty if something happens."_

_Jonathan's face turned serious. "Don't joke about that Clary, seriously. Plus, you look pretty without all the gear on. Just ask Jace." He pointed toward the golden haired Shadowhunter who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest._

_"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing her in a short tight dress or see-through shirt," he responded while smiling and tilting his head to the side._

_"I said 'pretty' not 'sexy'," Clary said as she walked up to her boyfriend, smacking him in the chest._

_Jace shrugged and held her face with his hands. "Same thing." He leaned down to kiss her and she stood on her toes to kiss him back._

_After about three seconds, Jonathan cleared his throat. "Okay, let's go sis!" And he tugged on Clary's arm until she broke away from Jace._

_"I know you're dating him," he told her as they walked down the hall," but do you really have to display your love right in front of me?"_

_"You didn't complain when I told you I was going out with him. All you said was, 'I will send a flock of ducks after you if you make her cry'."_

_Jonathan bit his lip. "It was a big brother instinct."_

_"Now I know how Izzy feels," Clary mumbled._

_"Huh?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_When they finally got outside the Institute, a chilly breeze swept pass them. __Clary pulled up her hood. "So, where were the Forsaken seen?"_

_Jonathan slipped on his gloves and tightened them on his wrist. "In Central Park; about two or three of them."_

_"Piece of cake, let's go!"_

**_~xXx~_**

_"You know," Clary said as they made their way though the busy streets of New York. "I wish you would let Jace, Simon or everyone else come with us for once."_

_"Well for one," Jonathan started. "It's only two to three Forsaken, that's enough for the two of us to handle. And second, I'm your _Parabatai_ Clary."_

_"Yeah but, Simon is new to this kind of thing. Ever since he Acended, he's only had one or two missions and he became a Shadowhunter five months ago."_

_"He was a mundane in his previous life Clary. Unlike him, we were born to be children of Nephilim."_

_"Technically, he was too. After all, he did have the Sight and- !"_

_A sudden male sounding scream cut her off from saying anything else._

_"By the Angel," Jonathan hissed. "What kind of foolish mundane would be out at 11:00 at night?"_

_"A drunk one probably. And we are in New York after all" Then they both ran towards Central Park._

**_~xXx~_**

_They already smelled blood before they even got to the scene. The Forsaken -turned out to be two of them- we covered in fresh scarlet colored blood, laughing at the limp body._  
_Clary and Jonathan ran to them. Clary bent down to the body. It was indeed a mundane- one that reeked of alcohol. She placed two fingers to his neck. After a few seconds, she shook her head and looked at her brother. "Dead."_

_Jonathan darted his dark eyes toward the Forsaken. "What is the meaning of this?!"_

_The Forsaken turned to Jonathan. One of them with green emerald eyes and dark colored hair, raised an eye brow. "Nephilim," he said. "Why am I not surprised."_

_The one beside him smirked. "You shouldn't be surprised Jake. After all…"_

_Jake motioned for his friend to continue. "Don't tell me two stupid Nephilim made your knees weak Jasper."_

_Jasper shook his head, letting strands of his sand colored hair fall in front of his brown eyes. "Look at that one." He said pointing at Jonathan and gave off an evil grin. "Spitting image of _him_."_

_Both Jonathan and Clary stiffened, aware of who he was talking about._

_Jake realized who he was referring to and his eyes widened. "Valentine's offspring?!" He cried in a high-pitched happy tone. "This night just got better!"_

_"ANSWER ME!" Jonathan shouted._

_Jasper held his hands up in defeat. "He was drunk and walking funny."_

_"So we asked if he needed help," Jake continued. "But after about ten seconds, we got bored and killed him."_

_Clary reached for her daggers on her belt, but Jonathan touched her arm to calm her down._

_"Ha! Don't be surprised little girl!" Jasper said to Clary. "Think of this as a warning."_

_"What do you mean?" Clary asked through clenched teeth._

_"For killing Valentine of course! He was doing a favor for all of us! He was going to make this world better for everyone by getting rid of those Downworlders, until he was killed by his own children."_

_"I see now," said Jonathan. "You were part of Valentine's army. Well, _forced_ to be part of his army at least."_

_" 'Bout time you caught on Valentine II. We will return and consider this your final warning. So why don't you run along and spread the news to your little Shadowhunter friends?!" Jake's expression turned grim and leashed out a forceful kick towards Clary, enough to send her flying a few yards._

_"Clary!" Jonathan cried. _

_Before he can turn back to the Forsaken, Jasper had his sword out. Jonathan quickly dodged and pulled out his Seraph Blade and called out it's name. "_Gabriel!"

_As if he knew it was coming, Jasper quickly moved and applied physical attacks on Jonathan._

_Jake ran towards Clary, who was still struggling to get up. Before he could even touch her, she stretched out her leg and sent a blow to Jake's chin._

_Jake coughed out blood as he laughed. "Nice try, but its over!"__ He grabbed his own sword from his side. Clary managed to get up and pull one of her daggers out of her belt and blocked the blade._

_She smirked. "That's my line buddy!" Clary released herself from defense and in that two second delay, she grabbed Jake's hands and tripped him to the ground. Jake's sword fell from his grip and he gasped. The last thing he saw when he turned back to Clary, was her twirling her dagger a few times before stabbing him in the chest._

_Panting, Clary got up and focused her eyes to Jonathan. His white hair was easy to make out from the night time background._

_Jasper was smart. Knowing that a normal sword wont stand a chance against a Seraph Blade, he uses it as a shield of some sort then applies his attacks physically with brutal force. Even Clary was impressed that he was able to fight her 18 year old brother alone. _

_With her other dagger -and Jace's target practice skills- she aimed it towards Jasper's leg and threw it. Jasper cried out in agony and taking advantage of it, Jonathan swung his blade at him. The slight touch of _Gabriel_ was enough to turn Jasper into ashes before he was completely sliced in half._

_Jonathan fell to his knees, completely exhausted. Clary ran towards him and kneeled beside him. "You okay?" She asked._

_He smiled and panted. A trail of blood fell from his temple. "Cuts and bruises. You?"_

_Clary nodded. "Same, but more bruises than cuts." She reached behind her and grabbed her mom's stele. "Gimme your arm."_

_Jonathan nodded and held his arm out to let his sister draw an _irataze. "_Here, give it," he said gesturing towards it when he was done and he did the same thing to her. _

_He handed back the stele and sat they back for a while to let the _irataze_ take affect._

_Even though she knew that it was a sensitive topic for the both of them, Clary asked, "What was Dad- What was Valentine like? I mean, I know we don't like to talk about him and you are two years older than me so you got to know him better I guess- "_

_"Dad..." Jonathan said cutting her off. "...Valentine was actually a dad when I was born. Even though I was really young, I could tell how much he loved Mom and how happy he was to finally have a child. I remember he would toss me in the air making me laugh but making Mom cry in fear that her wouldn't catch me it time" He smiled at the memory for a second.__"I really loved him, he was my Dad. He was kind and gentle and caring. _

_"But before I turned 3 and Mom was pregnant with you, I sensed that something was terribly wrong with him. Every time I tried to approach him, he's brush me off like I wasn't there. Not long after, I remember Mom telling me we were leaving Idris and going somewhere with Luke. __And then we- Clary?"_

_Clary kept nodding her head and slowly blinking her eyes. "Huh..? Oh yeah, go on."_

_Jonathan smiled and ruffled her hair. "You tired?"_

_"A little I guess," she said._

_"Come on, lets head back," he said patting her leg before he got up._

_"No, finish the story!"_

_"You sound like a 5 year old Clare," he chuckled. "Come one, get up. I'll tell you the rest later."_

_Clary stood and brushed off the back of her pants. "You always say that but never do."_

_"Then you just have to remind me."_

_"I do! But then you'd say 'What story?' and you'd tell a memory of when you, me and Simon were kids that I've heard dozens of times."_

_"I'd also talk about our childhood days with the Lightwoods too!"_

_Clary shoved him to the side and laughed. "Shut up, you know that's not what I mean."_

_Jonathan laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I know," he said. "Love you lil sis."_

_Clary smiled. "Love you back big brother."_

* * *

That's what Clary always thought it would be; what she wanted Jonathan to be, the brother she always wanted, a brother she wanted when she find out she had one- one that wasn't Jace.

Clary struggled though her emotions and focused on now: Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, dead. Jace, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke and all her friends and loved ones, alive but struggling to stay alive. Idris, half burned, half standing. The sent and sight of blood, everywhere. And in the middle of all that, was Clary herself... And Jonathan.

Clary used the last bit of her strength to keep the Mortal Sword deep inside of Jonathan's chest. Even though she was on her knees, she was trembling from the weight of her brother's body and the realization of what she just did. She can feel the faint breathing of him on her back, his warm breathes sent cold chills down her spine. His slow heartbeat was felt though his thick, evil self.

_This is it..._ She thought.

"...Dad..." He said very slowly. "...Valentine... He never really tell me the _real_ reason why he made me the way I am... I wish I wasn't a monster... Because if I wasn't, I could have been like you and Jocelyn... I could have been the son she wanted, I could have been the brother you wanted..."

Clary tried hard not to let herself crumble where she was, even if she was at her breaking point. She stiffened when she felt something warm and wet drip on her back, and it wasn't blood or sweat.

"...I... I'm sorry... Clary..."

Everything stopped: His breathing, his heartbeat and his life.

Clary forced her eyes shut to let the tears that were clinging on her eye lids flow and drew out the sword out of Jonathan's lifeless body. He collapsed to the ground, his chest and white hair was the color of a hellish red and his eyes that were once black was now faded to a gray color.

Knowing that everyone who was alive was looking at her, Clary ignored it. Right now, it was her and Jonathan. She took a deep breath and let it out before she leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Apology... _Not_ accepted."

She sat up and reached behind her neck and unhooked the chain. Slowly, she lifted his head and clipped on the chain with the Morganstern Family Ring around his neck. Clary drew down the chain and ring as far as it can go, right above the stab wound.

"Even so..." she whispered before moving her hand to his pale face. When she touched his eyelids, the rest of his tears spilled down his cheek bones. As that last tear fell, Clary closed his eyes with her fingers.

"..._Ave Atque Vale_ Jonathan Christopher Morganstern... Hail and Farewell _brother_..."

* * *

**Phew! That's done and over with! I'll just point out some things about this:**

**1.) This FF was mostly what it would be like if Jonathan didn't have any demon blood in him. The war with Valentine still happened, but Clary finding out she was a Shadowhunter, didn't happen.**

**2.) Instead of Simon being a Vampire, he's a Shadowhunter! (THATS WHAT WE ALL WANT ANYWAY RIGHT?!)**

**3.) I know Forsaken are supposed to be big ugly creatures but I changed them in this story to make them more human like.**

**4.) Even though there was some snippet of CoHF out, we don't really know what really happens in CoHF. So when it comes to this ending scene with Clary killing Jonathan (or Sebastian- who ever you wanna call him), who knows? It might or might not happen!**

**So what did you guys think? If you have any questions, please ask! And review too!**

**Also, make sure to get ready for the TMI Movie on August 21 and City of Heavenly Fire in March 2014!**


End file.
